Return: Part One; Meet the Assassins
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: (rated r for lan. and hentia(kinda)) Tenchi and the gang meet a girl with a strange past. Tenchi feels he needs to pick soon and goes on his 1st date w/ RYOKO All girls get chance no worry.(So big of a PLOT i cant give you anymore, read next part)


E-mail me at: washu317@hotmail.com  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Intro Part One  
"Ahh...." Tenchi sighed out loud as he sunk deeper into the water. He was enjoying a nice afternoon bath at the men's bathhouse. 'It's so nice and peaceful in here. Without all the girls fighting.' Tenchi listen to the birds outside and then heard a big explosion, 'Never mind.'  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer  
Washu, Princess of the Monkey: I don't own Tenchi Muyo surprisingly. I may be the ruler of the universe. But I have my limits. Just to let you know. I own you. BAWHAHAHA! Okay. I'm done I do own the new chick to let you know. And this is a PART story, which means it's in chapters' cause the parts are to long but it's still in parts. Enjoy. Washu317@hotmail.com  
  
"Meet the Assassins"  
By Washu, Princess of the Monkeys  
Finished 12-27-01 (Meri Karisumasu)   
_________________________________________________________________________  
Intro Part Two  
"Tenchi is mine you demon woman. Get away from that door." Aeka screeched.  
  
Tenchi quickly pulled the towel around his waist tighter.  
  
All he wanted was some quiet time. Nobuyuki walked in with a towel around his waist, "Good afternoon Tenchi."  
  
"Afternoon Dad."  
  
Tenchi and Nobuyuki started to talk about school and work and a bunch of other boring stuff.  
  
"Well dad I think I'll be getting out I still have some work in the fie-"  
  
A leg from out of nowhere kicked Tenchi on the cheek. Then a cloaked body landed in the water next to Tenchi.  
  
"Where am I?" a squeaky voice said from under the cloak. All Tenchi could see under the cloak was a pair of glowing green-yellow cat-like eyes looking around.  
  
A second later Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and the cloaked person were pulled under water and thrown into the women's bathhouse. Tenchi and the cloaked person landed on the rocks and they both pasted out. Nobuyuki landed in the water next to Ryoko, Ryoko slapped him and Aeka giggled.  
  
"TENCHI!" Washu, Sasami, and Mehoshi screamed as they ran to him. Washu put Tenchi's head on her lap and touched a big cut across his forehead. Tenchi twitched.  
  
"Washu," Sasami said worriedly, "Who is this?" she pointed to the cloaked body. Washu pulled out her holo-graphic computer. Tenchi and the body disappeared; Washu started to walk away.   
  
"Washu where are you going?"  
  
"To my lab. Please stay away I have to stitch Tenchi's head up it's not in the best shape."  
  
"Oh...okay... I guess. Washu?"  
  
"Yes?" Washu asked turning around.  
  
"Do you know who that person was?"  
  
"No, Sasami... I don't know but I'll do my best to find out."  
  
"When you find out tell me first!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Washu, will you be joining us for dinner."  
  
"I don't think I'll have time to eat with you."  
  
"Oh." Sasami said rather hurt "That's ok."  
  
"But I would like some one to bring the five star course for me, Tenchi, and I'll tell you if the person wakes up. Oh wow look at that." Washu said while looking at her computer. "My scans tell me that it's a girl around the age 16. Her name is...'Unknown'... that's impossible... Uh... Sasami I've got to go.'  
  
*~  
  
Washu sat in her lab, the cloaked figure laid on the table. Tenchi had just woke up and Washu was explaining how he got the cut across his forehead.  
  
"You see Tenchi, she must have activated the 'No Female' system I've put on your bathhouse. Causing you, her and your father to be sent to the women's bathhouse." Washu told Tenchi. "Tenchi I'll be back in a minute please watch her."  
  
"Alright Washu." Tenchi said smiling at Washu.   
  
'Even if Tenchi has a headache he still finds a way to be nice and clam.'  
  
Washu slowly turned and walked away.   
  
'If this girl wasn't here I could have gotten those samples.' Washu thought to herself as she walked away smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'A half an hour has past since Washu left,' Tenchi thought. 'I'm starting to feel a little dizzy.' Tenchi sat down and held his head in his hand. 'Where is she?'  
  
A loud explosion came from the other side of the lab followed by a scream. Tenchi looked up to see half the lab burnt to crisp. Mehoshi ran to Tenchi in tears.  
  
"Tenchi I didn't mean to below up the lab. Honest!" Mehoshi cried.  
  
Washu came stomping over, Mehoshi cried even harder and grabbed onto Tenchi's arm. "Mehoshi what the heck did you do to my lab!" Washu screamed in terror.  
  
"Washu I...I'm so sorry!" Mehoshi ran over to Washu and hugged her. "Please forgive me Washu I didn't mean to!" Washu tore Mehoshi off her and started to yell in different languages, changing every once in a while.  
  
This made Mehoshi cry even louder.   
  
Ryoko strolled in looked around and burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" Mehoshi cried and Washu yelled. "What do you want Ryoko?"  
  
"I came to tell you dinner is ready. I also came to tell you Sasami wants you all to eat at the table. So come on."  
  
Mehoshi giggled and ran out of the room forgetting what just happened. Washu was still muttering in different languages as she walked out. Ryoko looked at the cloaked body then at Tenchi. "Come on Tenchi," she said as she got close to him. "Let's go eat." Washu ran back in the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tenchi! I forgot about you being in here this whole time. I'll have to make it up to you." She giggled as she turned into big Washu.  
  
"No... no Washu it's alright really." Tenchi blushed as he looked at her. "I'm thinking about hanging out in here till our guest wakes up if that's alright with you." Washu hung her head sadly.  
  
"It's okay Tenchi, but if she walks up get me." Washu said as she shrunk back down.  
  
"Yes Washu." Tenchi muttered as Washu pulled the bawling Ryoko out of the room.  
  
Tenchi curled up in the chair he was sitting on and rested his head on the back of the chair. He sighed, he heard the person on the table moving. He looked up and she was in the same position. He nodded it off but decided to take a peek at her face, to see what she looked like. He carefully pulled back the hood of the girl's cloak. He saw a sweet girl's face framed with soft pink hair it was like Ryoko's almost, the style was different but it had the same whiteness to it except her's was pink. It was pulled up in four buns. Two on each side and they all had small strands of hair coming out. Tenchi smiled and he sat back down. She had glowing pale skin and he itched to touch it but he knew better than to touch a sleeping girl.  
  
She turned over and he watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Slowly he heard a muttered voice. "Where," she asked herself. "Am I?" She carefully sat up and Tenchi didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hello," Tenchi said as friendly as he could. She jumped off the table knocking all of Washu's medicines, anti-acids, shots, and other gadgets that could easily melt a hole in a metal wall or break. There was a loud crash and the girl hissed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sharp, small knife. Tenchi blink. "I'm sorry, We're trying to bring you back to perfect health." Tenchi gulped. "I'm Tenchi Masaki." He said once she calmed down. "Who are you?" he smiled.  
  
She slowly put the knife down. "Call me HebiTsukai." She muttered as she put the knife back in her pocket. Tenchi nodded.   
  
"HebiTsukai, like in snake charmer?" Tenchi asked still smiling.  
  
"Hai, how did you know?"  
  
"My grampa likes to show me the constellations at night hehe." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Hmm..." she began to speak in a language Tenchi didn't understand. She laughed. "As if a human understands though." She sat on the table again. "Who pulled my hood down?" She asked as she pulled it up defensively.  
  
Tenchi began to wonder if it was safe to be in the room with such a violent girl. Her cat-like-eyes were gleaming at him. "I did." Tenchi said weakly as he almost fainted.   
  
Washu walked in happily talking to A and B who had a cup of coffee in both hands. A and B jumped off Washu's shoulders as Washu walked towards Tenchi and the girl sitting on the table. "Tenchi. I told you to come and get me." She looked down.   
  
Tenchi smiled and said; "Uh, HebiTsukai, this is Washu."  
  
"Eagle?" she asked.  
  
"Err, hai." Tenchi muttered, feeling himself turn red again.  
  
Washu eyed the two then handed the girl a small bundle of cloths. "These will be nicer." Washu smiled. "And hai, my name does mean Eagle."  
  
The girl smiled took the cloths and looked at Washu and Tenchi and smiled. "Where should I change?"  
  
Washu pointed to a small room and the girl slowly walked over there.  
  
"Tenchi, tell me, who is this girl?"  
  
Tenchi blushed. "HebiTsukai," he said as he watched her as she moved into a small room. "I haven't gotten anything else out of her." He said.  
  
Washu watched as Tenchi stared at HebiTsukai. "Tenchi?" she asked a bit of hurt in her voice. Tenchi looked over at Washu.  
  
"Washu what's wrong?" he asked reaching out for her shoulder.  
  
Washu pulled away from his hand. "Nothings wrong," her voice was going high pitch and squeaky, then back to calm, then shaky and uncertain. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Tenchi looked at Washu then shrugged. He knew he wasn't going to get it out of her no matter how hard he tried.  
  
HebiTsukai walked out of the room wearing her black robe still. "I don't like the way it fits." She whispered. She pulled her hood down and studied Tenchi's face.  
  
Washu looked at HebiTsukai. 'Is it her?' she asked herself. 'No,' she shook the thought from her head. 'It's impossible. It can't be 'her'.' Washu looked at her then walked over to A and B. they jumped back on her shoulders chatting away happily. Washu turned around to look at HebiTsukai. "HebiTsukai, I will show you to your room. Please come back in here after you are rested and have eaten." Washu waited as the girl got up and walked next to Washu as they left the lab. Tenchi sat in the chair still.  
  
'Is Washu that mad at me?' he thought. 'Why? What did I do? Maybe... Washu's might be mad about HebiTsukai. But Washu's better then the other girls. And she doesn't really like me. Of course not, she just likes to mess with your mind.' Tenchi shook his head and walked out of the lab to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HebiTsukai and Washu walked down the halls silently. HebiTsukai looked around the rooms and halls they entered. 'Some one's following us.' She thought to herself. Suddenly a woman with cyan hair appeared in front of her. HebiTsukai instinctively pulled out the small sharp knife and held it to Ryoko's throat.  
  
"Who's this mom?" she laughed.  
  
Washu seemed to be amused by the fact the woman called her mom, and HebiTsukai and the knife. "HebiTsukai put the knife away."   
  
'I can only wonder why,' HebiTsukai thought. 'Washu looks as if she's only 12 and this woman can't be any younger than 19.' She slowly stuck the knife back in her pocket.  
  
"Ryoko this is HebiTsukai. The girl that knocked Tenchi out this after noon."  
  
The woman nodded. "Listen up Hebi-what's-a-ma-who's-it..."  
  
"HebiTsukai" Washu corrected.  
  
"Right," Ryoko shouted. "Stay away from my Tenchi. GOT IT?!"  
  
HebiTsukai nodded. "Sure," she answered as Washu and she continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"That was Ryoko." Washu answered. "Here we are," she said gesturing to the room on her left. HebiTsukai and Washu knocked then entered as a small voice came behind it; "Come in! Oh, hi Washu." A blue hair woman said as she stepped out of the closet wearing a tight light blue dress. "You like it? Oh who's this?" she stepped towards them.  
  
HebiTsukai looked to Washu. Washu was smiling. "It's beautiful Kiyone. What's it for?" Kiyone blushed.  
  
"No reason, so who's this young girl with you Washu?"  
  
"Oh, her? She's the girl from this after noon. She told us to call her HebiTsukai. Right?" Washu asked the girl standing next to her. She nodded.  
  
Washu smiled. "Kiyone she's going to be staying in here with you and Mehoshi. Is that alright?" Kiyone nodded.  
  
"It's fine with me." Kiyone smiled at HebiTsukai and said; "Hi, I'm Kiyone Makibi, nice to meet you. You want to come in and rest." HebiTsukai smiled and walked in.  
  
"Alright." She muttered. Washu walked out of the room, and to the dining room. She walked in and saw Yosho, Nobuyuki and Tenchi siting down and Sasami serving more noodles. She sat at the table shakily. And looked at Tenchi right in the face. "Tenchi, we need to talk." She said. Tenchi nodded.  
  
"I agree Washu-chan. What's-" Tenchi began as Ryoko appeared and grabbed hold of his neck. "How about later. Ryoko's going to help me in the fields tonight." He and Ryoko ran outside.  
  
Washu sighed then looked down at the noodles Sasami handed her. "Yosho, bring out the good stuff."  
  
Yosho and Nobuyuki smiled. "Hard day?" Nobuyuki asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it." Yosho went over to a small shelf and pulled out a few bottles of 'tea'.   
  
"Is this enough for you Washu?" he asked handing her the bottles and grabbing some more for him and Nobuyuki.  
  
Washu opened the bottle and sighed as she took a big gulp. "I donno right now." And she began to drink away her problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayeka walked into the living room and saw Mehoshi watching cartoons and Police, Policeman. She sighed as she heaved herself onto the couch. Mehoshi didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Shh!" she said as she put her finger to her lips, though Ayeka could not see. Ayeka rolled her eyes and began to watch TV with Mehoshi as a giggle came from outside and a cry from up the stairs. The giggle came from no one, other than Ryoko and the cry? Ayeka could not place the crier. She ran outside to see Ryoko and Tenchi laughing making their way down the path to the carrot field. "What are you doing Ryoko?!" Ryoko and Tenchi turned around and saw Ayeka shaking her fist at them chasing after them.  
  
Ryoko giggled. "Come on Tenchi let's have some fun." She grabbed a hold of his arm and they disappeared. Ayeka shook her fist at the air.  
  
"Ryoko you beast!" Ayeka shouted. A scream pierced the air, it came from upstairs in the house. Ayeka ran inside, up the stairs and looked into all the rooms. She looked in one room no, no, no, she knocked on Kiyone's door. "Kiyone? Are you alright?"  
  
Kiyone opened the door. "I'm fine but please go get Washu and hurry. HebiTsukai is... I donno go!" she closed the door again.  
  
Ayeka ran down the stairs and into the dining room. "Washu!" she screamed. Washu looked at her and hiccuped.  
  
"Hi doll." She giggled. Ayeka backed up to the wall.  
  
"Wha? Washu are you... feeling alright?"  
  
Sasami walked into the room with a few cups of 'tea'. "Oh, hi Ayeka. Washu, Yosho and Nobuyuki are having a tough day."  
  
Ayeka looked at them. "Yeah, I can tell." Another cry came from up the stairs. Sasami pulled a bottle out of her pocket and poured it in with Washu's drink. Washu took a big gulp and bulped. Yosho laughed and slapped her on the back as she let out another. Washu blinked then looked at Sasami.  
  
"Sasami why did you give me the medicine? * Hump *" Washu sighed. "Well what do you want? I was expecting to wake up in a room full of sake bottles with Yosho in bed next to me."  
  
Sasami and Ayeka blushed at the thought of Washu and Yosho in bed together... with sake bottles everywhere. Ayeka had to admit it wasn't too hard to imagine. Yosho laughed and leaned on Washu's shoulder. Sasami gave him another glass with the medication in it and he drank, blinked then looked down and saw Washu's tiny chest. He blushed as he straightened. "Gomen ne about that Washu-chan. I was after all drunk at the moment... now what seems to be the problem girls? I was expecting to wake up in a room-"  
  
"Iie!" Ayeka shouted covering his mouth before he could say any more. "Kiyone has some one in her room and this person seems to be in pain." Another cry, louder than before and more high pitch.  
  
Kiyone ran down the stairs. "Washu come quick. HebiTsukai-" Washu ran up the stairs past her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't worry, please, we can live happily once this war is over."  
  
"No, Karasu, I can't let you go and fight. Why can't I help! I know I can!" A woman screamed to a man, who was hugging her. She had long dark pink, the top part pulled up and braided, her hair reached her bottom. She wore a Space Academy uniform.  
  
"Please, I love you." He softly kissed her forehead and let go.  
  
"Please," she cried. "Please! I love you, you can't do this to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," the woman ran up to the man with long blonde hair. He began to walk away. "Don't do anything stupid now, no killing yourself or anything, promise."  
  
She laughed a little. A weak smile appeared on her face. "Okay, but if you're gone too long I'm coming after you. And that's a promise." She smiled with determination on her face.  
  
"Alright, but promise you won't let yourself wake up in bed with a better looking man."  
  
She giggled. "Oh Karasu, if I ever do that I would kill myself for betraying your love. But don't come home and tell me 'I've found another, move out.'"  
  
Karasu laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. Please keep to your studies."  
  
She smiled. "I will," she grabbed his hands and kissed them. "Come back."  
  
"Port One, launching in five minutes. All recruits please make your way to the landing strip." A voice came over the speakers.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke, "Come back to me." She whispered as he kissed her forehead and ran to the landing strip. He turned around and waved.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled as he ran.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu watched as the girl calmed down then began to wince again. "Sasami," she said as Sasami entered the room. "Hurry and go get a wet cloth and some ice. Be quick about it!" Sasami ran down the hall.  
  
Kiyone leaned over the girl. "I donno what happened Washu. She was sleeping peacefully when she started to scream and hitting at nothing." Washu nodded.  
  
"I think..." Washu began. Sasami ran in with a bowl of ice a pitch of water and three towels. "Thank you," Washu said as she took the cloth and dipped it in the water. She placed the cloth on the girl's head. Washu took the next cloth and dipped it in and began to pat it on the girl's face and neck.  
  
"Yosho, please get some cleansing water and healing water from the shrine." Yosho nodded then left the room. "Girls please leave the room for a bit. Ayeka you can go and Kiyone. Sasami can you go make two cups of herb tea."  
  
Ayeka nodded and left, as did Kiyone. Sasami smiled and ran out of the room to make the tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
'Ryoko please come back to the house this minute. Hurry, we need Tenchi.' Ryoko heard in the back of her mind.  
  
'Iie.' Ryoko answered her mother. 'I just got Tenchi alone I'm not- '  
  
'Ryoko NOW!'  
  
Ryoko sighed and grabbed Tenchi's arm and disappeared and reappeared in Kiyone's room.  
  
"What's going on?" Tenchi asked. Washu looked at him in the eyes then said;  
"Ryoko please leave."  
  
"What?!" Ryoko screamed. She looked at Tenchi to protest but saw something really was wrong so she sulked out of the room.  
  
"Washu, what's wrong? What happened to HebiTsukai?" he asked worried.  
  
'That's what I thought.' Washu said in her mind. "Tenchi, HebiTsukai isn't doing to well. RYOKO!"  
  
Ryoko quickly popped her head back in through the wall. "Nani?"  
  
"Go help Yosho."  
  
"Right." Ryoko disappeared again.  
  
Tenchi looked at the sweaty girl. What was wrong with her? Washu pulled out her computer and began to type.  
  
"She's having a bad dream that's all Tenchi don't worry." Washu said a bit upset.  
  
"Washu tell me what's wrong." Tenchi said straight out.  
  
Washu bit her lip as she typed faster on her keyboard. "Nothing." She said after a pause.  
  
"Washu don't lie to me." Tenchi said as he scooted closer to her.  
  
Washu jumped up and grabbed a bottle of 'tea' off the shelf. "I'm just having a bad day." She said as she took a large gulp. She numbly sat down again.  
  
Tenchi looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Washu..."  
  
"Leave me alone." She whispered.  
  
Tenchi looked at her down hearted. HebiTsukai's twitched as Washu continued to type.  
  
Tenchi watched as the girl sat up. The cloths fell off her face she was still sweaty and was breathing hard.  
  
"Washu," she whispered. Washu looked at her then frowned.  
  
"Tenchi watch her." Washu said as she got up grabbed the bottle and left. Tenchi stared after her.  
  
"Washu..." he whispered. It was his fault, he knew it, that she had a horrible day.  
  
Yosho walked in the room a minute or so later. He gave her the water and she looked at it, then at Yosho. "What is it?"  
  
"It's water to cleanse and heal you. Where is the tea?"  
  
Tenchi smiled as his grampa noticed Washu had left and walked out of the room to find her. Sasami walked in a few seconds after with tea. She handed the tea to Tenchi and gave the other to HebiTsukai. HebiTsukai mixed the water with the herb tea and a strong smell came from it. Tenchi looked at her as she swayed back and forth then took a long drink, when she put the glass down it was empty. Tenchi looked at her. 'Maybe it isn't me bothering Washu, maybe it's HebiTsukai.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yosho had long since returned to the dining room where, Nobuyuki and Washu, were singing 'Look At Me' by that old Spice Girl, drunkenly. Yosho took a drink but felt no affect coming. He sighed as he played with the cup Washu was now leaning on Nobuyuki's shoulder laughing away at nothing in particular. Nobuyuki brought up the subject of the baths and Washu giggled madly.  
  
Yosho pulled Washu off his son's shoulder and placed her on the couch. "Stay away form there right now."  
  
Washu was still giggling but agreed by nodding and blabbing drunkenly.  
  
Yosho went back to the table and began to drink. After his fourth bottle he felt a wee bit drunk, he continued to drink. After what seemed like a million sakes, he was as drunk as Nobuyuki. He saw Washu laughing and drinking with Nobuyuki on the couch, he pulled her off to the side and whispered in her ear. She giggled madly again then nodded. Yosho slipped upstairs, Washu gave Nobuyuki another sake bottle and snuck upstairs after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi and HebiTsukai sat in the room talking till midnight. He was telling her about himself leaving out anything that might seem 'un-normal' to anyone other than those who lived there (or watched the series). After awhile they came on the subject of marriage. She seemed to stop talking at this point. But he continued as she listened intently. "Ryoko's nice, and beautiful, but she can be very forceful. Aeyka's great too, but I think she likes me so she can prove herself to Ryoko, and she wanted to marry my grandfather. Sasami's more of a little sister and I would never ever think of her that way. Kiyone... she's the most normal of the bunch. But none of us know much about her. She's beautiful as well. She's not at all forceful, but she never even makes a slight gesture that she even likes me. Mehoshi's wonderful too, but she's a bit clumsy and she's more of a funny friend to me then a girl friend or wife."  
  
HebiTsukai looked at the floor as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "What about Washu?"  
  
"Washu doesn't like me." He said nodding his head. "But if she did she's beautiful, she has the same wonderful, but forceful, charm of Ryoko. She's very smart, nice, funny, but even more forceful then Ryoko." He laughed a bit. "But I don't think she likes me. She's better than the others... she knows when not to fall in love."  
  
She looked at him as if he had the least amount of problems in the world. "I wish things were that simple." She whispered to herself. She walked over to the window and looked out. "Look at the moon." She smiled to herself. "It's so... full." She stood at the window a minute or so longer then moved back to the blanket on the floor.   
  
She looked at Tenchi sadly and said; "You're cruel Tenchi. I think you should know that." Tenchi blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You make them wait for your love, do you even show the smallest bit of compassion for them? What will happen to those waiting to receive your love but don't get it? Wouldn't you just die." She looked at him, knowingly.  
  
Tenchi looked at her, then looked down as a big load of guilt fell on him. He sighed. "You're right, Hebi. I am torching them. Not all of them can have me. But... I can't go up to them and say that okay I've chosen, without even thinking about it."  
  
HebiTsukai smiled at him. "Give them all a fair chance then. You can't let them die inside like that. Never knowing if they earned your love." She nodded her head. "Good night Tenchi." She said as she lay down. He watched her sleep for an hour or so till Ryoko peeked her head in.  
  
"Tenchi, go to bed. If it's so important that some one watches her... I'll do it." She whispered.  
  
Tenchi looked at her and nodded. "Thank you Ryoko." He whispered back as he left the room. Ryoko sat in the chair where Tenchi had been.  
  
"It's warm... he must have been here for hours."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yosho woke up and turned over. He felt something... or someone. He opened his eyes and saw pink hair peeking out from under the sheets. He pulled them down enough to know it was Washu and she wasn't wearing anything on her top. He quickly looked to the ground and saw her clothes and his on the ground. He grabbed his, pulled out a towel from a draw and wrap it around his waist. He gently kissed her on the forehead and walked to go bathe.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu woke up that morning alone. She lay in Yosho's bed alone. The worst feeling crept down her spine. Had she? She leaned over and saw the empty sheets lay crumpled next to her. She touched the sheets they were still warm. She looked down on the floor and saw her Academy outfit on the floor. She blushed furiously. She grabbed them and quickly put them on. She hadn't been alone that night. Whoever she slept with wasn't far either. She heard the bath water running and she knocked on the door. No one answered. She sighed then left to return to the house and try to explain she slept with either Tenchi's dad or grampa. Both of which sounded horrible as she said it walking down the forest path. "Oh, yeah, I wasn't in the house cause I was sleeping with your dad Tenchi." She smiled to herself imagining his face when she told him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi awoke that morning with no explosions, girls flowing over him, or girls 'next' to him. He was happy. Ryoko stayed in the room the whole night. He lay in bed wondering where Sasami was. He looked at his alarm clock. 11:57 am, he wondered why she hadn't woken him up. He pulled on his clothes and walked down stairs. As he entered the living room he saw Ryoko and HebiTsukai sitting down at the table beginning a game of Candy Land. Ryoko was the blue piece and HebiTsukai was the red piece. Tenchi saw them picking a bowls or rice, chop sticks in hand as the pulled cards and moved their pieces. He sat down at the table next to HebiTsukai, who was sitting closer to the kitchen and the stairs, where Tenchi had come from. Ryoko gave Tenchi and HebiTsukai a quick glance then pulled a card. "Yeah," she muttered as she put the card down and moved her piece to Mrs. Peanut Brittle.   
  
HebiTsukai ignored Tenchi and pulled a card herself she was at the Liquorice King and grabbed a double blue. She moved her piece then stood up. "Ryoko, I have something Washu wanted me to do this morning can we continue later?"  
  
Ryoko smiled then nodded and disappeared as HebiTsukai ran outside. Tenchi was about to wonder where Ryoko was going when he felt someone start to rub his back. He turned around and saw Ryoko giving him a back rub. Ryoko smiled then made a quick movement and kissed his cheek. Tenchi blushed jumped up and ran outside to the carrot field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu carefully crept into the house, her clothes wrinkled. She walked into the dining room and saw Yosho sitting at the table drinking tea. Her eyes went wide and she ran to her lab.  
  
"It was Nobuyuki." She whispered. A and B sat on her computer drinking coffee.  
  
"What are you talking about Washu?" A asked taking another gulp of coffee.  
  
"Hai, Washu you know everything yet you sound... surprised." B answered.  
  
"Uh," Washu blinked. "Nothing. It's just... I'm a little confused about it right now. I- I think I'll go take a bath." She said as she grabbed a towel out of a sub-dimensional hole. She quickly pulled her hair up with another towel then walked out of the lab. She saw Nobuyuki walking down the hall. She ran up to him in the towel and slapped him. His nose began to bleed seeing Washu.  
  
"Washu-chan... what are you- Why'd you hit me!?" he screamed.  
  
"You bast-" She began as Yosho walked in.  
  
Yosho turned a bit red then quickly recovered. "Washu-chan, what are you doing to my son?" Washu blushed turning around.  
  
"Nothing." Then she held her towel firmly around her and ran (but kept the towel on perfectly).  
  
Yosho looked at Nobuyuki. "Do you have any idea what that was about?" Nobuyuki nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayeka was walking through the forest when someone walked up to her. "Hi, who are you? Sasami, Mehoshi, Ayeka?" she asked her green-yellow eyes glowing slightly in the bright sun light of the late summer morning. She had light pink hair pulled up in four buns two on each side with strands of hair coming out.  
  
Ayeka grew a little uncertain. "I am Princess Ayeka, first crowned princess of Juari." She smiled slightly as the girl's face fell.  
  
"Right, I'm HebiTsukai. Nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out politely. Ayeka smiled and return the act of courtesy.  
  
The girl looked lost. "Did you loose your way?" Ayeka asked trying to help.  
  
"Kinda," she answered. "Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"Earth, Japan, somewhere in the mountains." Ayeka answered. "The Masaki Shrine."  
  
"Oh, wow." She looked around. 'It looks so much like Juari.'  
  
"It's a very desolate planet. If it was not for Miss Washu we would have no access to other planets. Where are you from?" Ayeka asked out of no where.  
  
HebiTsukai's eyes went wide and she looked at the ground. "I was born in space not a planet. It was a space station, fake planet kinda."  
  
Ayeka nodded. "Kinda like the gas stations?" she asked trying not to sound rude.  
  
"Yah," she smiled. "I worked at one for awhile." She started to walk away when Ayeka yelled out.  
  
"You are not after Lord Tenchi are you?"  
  
HebiTsukai laughed. "Why would I be after him?" Ayeka sighed offended. HebiTsukai walked away towards the shrine. Ayeka puffed and walked back to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She watched till she could see him no more then turned and looked out the big windows behind her. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. She looked at the stars and pointed constellations to herself. "The goddess Tsunami." She whispered. She looked at the black spots of the universe. 'It's so empty over there now.' She thought as she stared out to areas where galaxies had ceased to exist. The three goddess Tokimi, Tsunami, and Washu had not been seen for thousands of years and many began do doubt they were still around. She kept her eyes on space as a small twinkling light came from the deepest reaches of space. She squinted. It was gone. She wiped the tear from her eye as her vision began to blur.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He turned around to get one last look at her before boarding the ship. 'She's so beautiful.' Karasu thought to himself as he watched her. It killed him to leave her and know he might never see her again. 'No,' he thought again. 'I promised I would return and I never break my promises.' He said as he turned around and boarded the ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi blushed as Ryoko giggled again and kissed him she ran down t the fields after him. "Ryoko please get off of me." Tenchi muttered.  
  
Ryoko giggled some more and leaned down and kissed his lips. "Aren't you enjoying yourself Tenchi? I know I am. It would make me happier to know you're happy too."  
  
"I'll be happy when..." Tenchi didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Ryoko's feelings but he wanted her off.  
  
"Ryoko, you umm... you want to go get dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Ryoko turned bright red with excitement.  
  
"Really Tenchi?" She smiled as he nodded a yes. "Oh, Ayeka will die when she hears this!"  
  
"Uh, don't tell anyone though Ryoko... I uh, want it to remain private alright?"  
  
Ryoko nodded furiously. And she disappeared. "Better go get ready then." Tenchi sighed as he stood up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko ran into Kiyone's room. "Kiyone! Can I borrow a dress?" Ryoko asked still red.  
  
"Sure why Ryoko?" Kiyone asked as she began digging through her closet to find a prefect dress for her. She held up a slim, long red dress but quickly through it to the side.   
  
"Promise not to tell?" Ryoko giggled. Kiyone nodded. "Tenchi is taking me o dinner!" She giggled and began jumping up and down laughing and singing softly to herself.  
  
Kiyone dropped the dress in her hand. A long, tight black dress with slits on the sides that made their half way up the calf. "He... he asked you out." She stuttered.  
  
"Hai," Ryoko giggled as she grabbed the dress Kiyone dropped. "This will be perfect, can I wear it?" she asked looking at the dress. Kiyone nodded solemnly and gently pushed Ryoko out of the room. She was only to happy to have the dress she didn't notice Kiyone's sad face. Or when the door closed the soft sob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu finished her bath and realized something. With a new girl in the house she would loose all claim she had to Tenchi's love. She quickly thought up a plan.  
  
1.) Get dressed  
2.) Go ask Yosho for help, he knew everything about Tenchi so she could get some extra help there.  
3.) Do whatever Yosho tells her to.  
  
She hurriedly pulled on some fresh clothes and ran out of the bathhouse. She saw Yosho walking up the stairs of shrine and stop to talk to Hebi.  
  
They talked for a bit then she walked down the stairs and headed to the house. Washu quickly walked to the shrine.  
  
She walked up and saw Yosho sweeping the patio.  
  
"Yosho," she called. He looked up and nodded. "I... I need a bit of help."  
  
He stopped sweeping and leaned on the broom. "What is it Washu-chan?"  
  
She blushed slightly. "I... I think Tenchi's planning on choosing soon. I need you to help me over come my fear."  
  
"And that is?" he asked looking at her hard.  
  
"To admit my feelings for him." She blushed deeply then looked away.  
  
Yosho stared at her then looked away also. "How can I help you?"  
  
Washu smiled. Loyal Yosho, always there to help her when she needed it. "How should I tell him my feeling for him." Yosho kept his eyes off her.  
  
"Tell him, don't put yourself through the torture of him dating the other's and not even thinking about you. It's pain to have to wait for someone to notice the love you have for him or her. You should tell him." He nodded then went back to sweeping.  
  
She nodded thanks then ran to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyone sat on her bed reading her note over, and over. 'He doesn't think that way about you Kiyone. He's only interested in the prettier girls. He doesn't want plain, normal Kiyone.' She sighed and a tear slipped from her eye. "Oh, Tenchi." She whispered as she curled up in a ball, then lay down on the bed. She crumpled the note in her hand. "I should have given it to him long ago. When I first wrote it. When it was still just a crush." She began to cry softly and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HebiTsukai walked inside and saw Tenchi walking up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. She pulled out the knife in self-defense. "I asked Ryoko to dinner." He whispered.  
  
"That's great." She smiled, as she slowly put the knife down.  
  
"No," Tenchi said softer. "Ayeka, and the others. What are you going to tell them? What do I do? I've never been on a date!"  
  
She blinked. "How old are you Tenchi?"  
  
"17" he answered.  
  
"Wow, and no dates. Hmm... You're gonna be hard then. You should have picked an easier girl. Ryoko's the pushy one right?"  
  
"Right, I think." Tenchi answered.  
  
"Say you want to take it step by step." She smiled. "It sounds nice."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "You don't know Ryoko as well as I do." He looked at the ground. She smiled then walked over to his closet. "So where are you guys going?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged. "I donno, you have any ideas."  
  
"Well I saw Ryoko walked down the hall with a dress so it has to be nice... somewhere fancy even." She laughed as Tenchi turned a bit red. "Come on Tenchi, I'm sure you'll have fun."  
  
He sighed. "I know I'll have fun... I'm just worried about having TOO much fun." He laughed nervously as she pulled out a tuxedo. (I donno why he has one but he does. Let's say Washu gave it to him for something.)   
  
"This is perfect." She held it up to Tenchi. "You're almost too good looking." Tenchi blushed. "Don't you like it?" he nodded. And she placed it on his bed. "Now you can wear these shoes... and we can get you a flower for you to give her!" She was so excited it could have been her first date. But Tenchi decided it must have been a while since she last went out and was happy to be helping set people up. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna help Ryoko too. Now go shower real quick and put these on. I'll be back in a bit with a beautiful flower for her." She ran out of the room.  
  
"Right... thanks Hebi." He muttered as he picked up the clothes and shoes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. (K, they have showers and bathhouses. Don't ask me why they just do.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hebi knocked on Ryoko's door. "Ryoko, I've come to help you get ready." Ryoko opened the door a small crack then stepped behind the door and opened it.  
  
"Tenchi tell you?"  
  
"Yeah," Hebi answered. "He needed help so he could look his best for you. And I'm going to help you too." She looked at Ryoko who sat on the bed. The dress was slung over her desk chair.  
  
"Ryoko, do you want my help?" Ryoko looked to the side a bit.  
  
"You won't tell Tenchi will you?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to." Ryoko smiled then nodded.  
  
"Help me then." Ryoko stood up.  
  
"Go shower then put on this dress I'll go get some shoes." She ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I remember how I first felt that way for him. It was Startica on the planet Juria, the most beautiful night in midsummer. He and I had been close friends, he gave me one of those little berries. I didn't want it. I didn't want my love planned out. He said it was okay. I think we were around nine then."  
  
"The thing I remember most though is the fireworks. And the trees, they'd all been decorated. His brother, he hated me. He was twenty I suppose, maybe older. Kagato, I'm sure that was his name."  
  
"He was following us around all night. He said he was supposed to baby-sit Karasu. Which Karasu knew, wasn't true. He wouldn't leave us to a peaceful moment where I could tell him something. I didn't want to say anything around Kagato. He scared me to death. That was the last time I saw him for ten years."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HebiTsukai ran into Kiyone's room and borrowed a pair of shoes for Ryoko. She placed them outside the door, then ran to the garden to pick flowers for Tenchi.  
  
"I'll get roses, irises, oh my what's this?" she ran her finger along a dark red berry on a branch of a limp tree.  
  
She heard a crunch, and quickly turned around with her knife out. "Oh Yosho it's just you. You scare me."  
  
"Gomen nasia, Hebi." Yosho said smiling. She nodded and placed the knife safely in her pocket. "Do you know what that plants called?" he said.  
  
"No, but it reminds me of something from long ago." She frowned. "I've never seen anything like it on this planet."  
  
Yosho was taken by surprise. "You've been to other planets?"  
  
"Hai, I've been to Juria, the Hot Spring planet, and a few others, but I mainly stay in the spaceship."  
  
Yosho smiled. "You must have seen these on Juria. They play a big part in Startica."  
  
"Startica? What's that?"  
  
"You see Startica is a night in mid-summer. They decorate all the trees with ornaments and whoever you spend that night with its legend you will marry."  
  
HebiTsukai blushed. "Thanks Yosho."  
  
"What are those flower for?"  
  
"Oh these, their from Tenchi to Ryoko."  
  
"Are you lying to Ryoko and setting Tenchi up?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Tenchi and Ryoko hehe are going on a date!" Hebi grabbed more flowers than bowed to Yosho and hurried up the path to the house.  
  
"Strange girl." Yosho muttered to himself as he walked down the other path to the shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko had slipped into the tight fitting dress and was trying to do something with her hair when HebiTsukai knocked on the door. Ryoko heard the squeaky voice say "can I come in Ryoko?"  
  
"Sure," Ryoko shouted as the brush broke. She tossed it in the trashcan next to her desk. HebiTsukai walked in. (She had given the flowers to Tenchi and helped him brush his hair. (she liked brushing his hair)) She had one light pink rose in her hand. Ryoko sighed. "I can't do anything with my hair,"  
  
"I'll help." HebiTsukai put the rose down then grabbed Ryoko's other brush. "Sit down." She grabbed a towel and some water and began to work. After hours of hard work brushing they got it to fit into a nice neat ponytail. Ryoko was happy with it and HebiTsukai gave Ryoko the rose. "Do what you want with it. Put it in your hair, pin it on your dress. Find something if you want."  
  
Ryoko nodded and HebiTsukai left to help Tenchi finish up.  
  
'I can't believe it.' Ryoko thought, as she looked herself over in the mirror. 'I'm finally going out with my Tenchi.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu had been thinking of ways to tell Tenchi but only one would work. She was going to ask Tenchi to go to town with her alone then tell him in the car. It was prefect.  
  
"I can't believe it." Ryoko thought, unknowingly telepathic to her mother. "I'm finally going out wit my Tenchi."  
  
"*NO*" Washu cried. "How could he." She lay her head down on her table and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tenchi can I come in?" the squeaky voice of HebiTsukai asked through the door.  
  
"Sure," Tenchi called from inside his room.  
  
HebiTsukai walked in. "Oh Tenchi, if you weren't going out with Ryoko tonight I'd ask if I could have a night with you. You look so kawaii."  
  
Tenchi blushed, "Thanks Hebi. Can you help me pick a place to go with her? Some where nice?"  
  
"Gomen ne Tenchi. This is my first time here."  
  
"It's okay. I'll ask dad."  
  
"I'll go get him." Hebi said smiling. Then she took off out the door.  
  
On her way to get Nobuyuki she ran into Yosho. She flew back and almost knocked him down. "Gomen ne Yosho, I was-"  
  
"Running down the hall to find Nobuyuki?"  
  
"Hai... how'd you know?"  
  
"I'll help Tenchi pick. His father will make a big scene about it and I don't want the other girls hurt."  
  
"Why would they be hurt?"  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
"Ooh. Gomen. Tenchi's in his room."  
  
"Why don't you help Sasami in the kitchen."  
  
"Right." And with that HebiTsukai ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This whole time Mehoshi and Nobuyuki were down in the garden watering the plants. (in case you were wondering)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeka sat at the counter watching Sasami cook and peeling carrots.  
  
"Something is up Sasami and I don't like it. That HebiTsukai girl is bad news."  
  
"Don't say that Aeka. She's nice. Why do you always think everyone is bad news?"  
  
"Because if someone comes over here and stays it normally means some evil ugly man's going to try and kidnap me or you. Or someone's going to try and steal Tenchi. Plus it's another girl!"  
  
"Aeka clam down. If someone was trying to hurt any of us something would have happened already."  
  
"That's what they want us to think Sasami. Who ever it is, is waiting and watching our every move."  
  
"Okay. What do you think is up?"  
  
"I think she's trying to take my Tenchi. Washu said she was around 16. Tenchi's 17, why shouldn't she think she's got the best chance at getting him?"  
  
"But if you talk to her like I do it sounds like she's got a boyfriend."  
  
"That's what she wants you to think!"  
  
"AEKA! Be nice she's very far from home!"  
  
"SO am I!"  
  
Sasami dropped a plate. "Oh goodness, Aeka can you get me the broom?"  
  
Aeka got up and walked out of the room with the carrot peeler in her hands.  
  
HebiTsukai poked her head in the kitchen. "Need any help?"  
  
"No, I don't think so but thanks."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh okay then."  
  
Sasami saw how disappointed HebiTsukai looked, "Umm... but can you go get some flowers for the table and tell Mehoshi and Nobuyuki to come in?"  
  
HebiTsukai brightened. "Sure!"  
  
She ran out of the room.  
  
"She's got to much energy." Sasami sighed nodding her head.  
  
"She's strange isn't she Sasami?" Yosho asked while walking in the room."  
  
"Hai, but she's still nice."  
  
"Very nice, and pretty."  
  
"Hai," Sasami giggled. Yosho sat down on a stool.  
  
"Sasami, Tenchi has asked me to tell you not to cook for him tonight. He's going into town with Ryoko to go shopping. Oh no dinner for her either."  
  
Sasami smiled "Alright thank you Yosho."  
  
"You're very welcome Sasami."  
  
"Are you eating with us Yosho?"  
  
"Iie. Is Washu eating tonight?"  
  
"I don't think so, normally she comes out and tells me by now. Yosho can you go and see for me?"  
  
"Alright," Yosho stood up and walked to Washu's lab.  
  
Aeka walked past Yosho and walked in with the broom. "Here,"  
  
Sasami and Aeka swept up the mess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi got more nervous as time past. Yosho had told him not to go to Ryoko's room till he got all the other girls to eat outside. He spent his remaining hour making a beautiful bouquet with the flowers HebiTsukai brought him. He was surprised by the unique blend of flowers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko spent her time playing with the pink rose Hebi left in the room. She put on a bit of makeup but not to much so she won't look like a hooker.  
  
"Tonight's my night." She told herself over and over again. She was a bit upset Hebi hadn't come back in but she figured she found something else to occupy herself with. 'That girl is way to hyper active.' She thought to herself while she had been fixing her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Nobuyuki, Mehoshi! Sasami wants you guys to come in!" HebiTsukai yelled as she ran to the garden.  
  
Mehoshi was walking over to her and Nobuyuki was finishing watering the last flowers.  
  
"Hi Hebi Tsuki!" Mehoshi said dumbly.  
  
HebiTsukai couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's HebiTsukai, Mehoshi."  
  
"Oh right, gomen ne HebiTsukai."  
  
'It's okay." Hebi said while waving her hand through the air. "Time to eat. Almost hehe," Hebi ran up the path then ran back down.  
  
"Flowers" she said gasping for breath. "hehe," she grabbed some roses and other flowers.  
  
She and Mehoshi ran up the path. Nobuyuki sighed, and slowly followed after them.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Washu?" Yosho walked into the lab. "Washu, Sasami wants to know if you're eating with them tonight."  
  
He walked in farther when there was no reply. "Washu?"  
  
A small crash came from the back of the lab. Yosho walked in farther to the back. Washu lay on the floor crying. Yosho ran over to her. "Washu what happened?" he asked as he picked up her head.  
  
Washu sobbed. "I'm so stupid!"  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"How could I have thought I had a chance with him. I'm over 20,000 and he's only 17!"  
  
"Washu it's okay."  
  
"No! Ryoko..." Washu broke down in sobs.  
  
Yosho held her. "It's alright Washu."  
  
"I'm stupid."  
  
"No, Washu, you are mistaken. You are the smartest person ever."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I'm smart in science and math and history and everything. But not love."  
  
"Washu,"  
  
"I've already failed at it."  
  
"Washu it wasn't you who failed it was your husband. He was weak. It was nothing you could have stopped."  
  
"But..." Washu stopped and hugged Yosho. "Gomen,"  
  
"It's okay. Daijoba ka?"  
  
"Hai, now."  
  
"Yokatta,"  
  
"Yosho?"  
  
Yosho nodded his head. "Sasami sent me to ask if you're going to eat with them."  
  
"Iie, don't tell her but I ordered take out. I'm sick of vegetarian food."  
  
Yosho and Washu laughed. Washu slowly let go of Yosho and stood up. Yosho slowly stood up. "All better now?" Yosho asked for the last time.  
  
"Hai," she sniffed. "Arigatou."  
  
"Hai, don't worry I'll tell her you're working on an invention."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yosho walked out of the lab.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night at dinner Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, and Yosho did not come. Sasami was upset so Yosho came in and ate with them. "Why don't we eat on the balcony in Kiyone and Mehoshi's room?"  
  
"Good idea!" Mehoshi ran up stairs with her plate in her hand. Aeka slowly walked up with Kiyone and Sasami. Nobuyuki followed and Yosho said he would be right up.  
  
"Tenchi," Yosho said knocking on his door, "Time to go." Tenchi opened the door smiling.  
  
"Alright, can you get Ryoko?"  
  
"Hai," Tenchi walked down stairs and Yosho walked to Ryoko's room.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, Tenchi is waiting down stairs for you."  
  
Ryoko stuck her head through the door. "Honto Ni? Sonna!"  
  
"Hai, its time Ryoko, better get going."  
  
Ryoko walked out of the room. "Thank you Yosho."  
  
"Hai,"  
  
Ryoko started walking down stairs. "Ganbatte."  
  
"Arigatou." Ryoko said walking down stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yosho walked upstairs to put his plate down. "I will be right back. I want to see if we can get Washu to come with us and eat."  
  
"Thanks Yosho!" Sasami said jumping up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu sat in her lab eating fast food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sasami."  
  
"Yah Hebi?"  
  
"What happened to all the meat?"  
  
Sasami giggled. "Can't have meat on Juria this week so I'm keeping my habit."  
  
"Ooh," Hebi said, playing with a piece of broccoli. "So what's the tree doing on my plate?"  
  
Mehoshi now giggled. "That's broccoli and that's lettuces and that ooh that's good, that's carrots." Mehoshi went on naming as many vegetables as she could. (which was most of them) Aeka and Kiyone were having an intelligent conversation. And Nobuyuki was staring at Hebi.  
  
Hebi stood up and pounded the table. "Will you stop staring at me?"  
  
Nobuyuki blushed. "I'm uh... gomen?"  
  
Hebi stared at him hard with her green-yellow cat-like eyes. "Omae o korosu!"  
  
"Hebi calm down!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"He got me into this mess. His brother was one of my teachers at the academy. Along with Professor Washu, I called her eagle though, she didn't seem to mind. Kagato was always jealous of her. She was everyone's favorite teacher. Everyone hated him. Karasu and me became closer then before and one day he asked me out. At first the look on his face made it look like I already turned him down. When I said he was so happy he almost kissed me. But the that was one of the thing I was so happy about."  
  
"Then he was called to war. I still miss him and love him with all my heart. Then the end of my free spirit came. Kagato took me. He did something horrible that should never happen. He erased my memory. Even me telling this story to myself it sounds like a lie."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Yosho asked himself as he walked through the lab. "Washu?"  
  
"Yosho?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"I'm in the back come here."  
  
"When Yosho got over to her and saw what she was making he was shocked. "Washu what are you going to do with that?"  
  
A large time machine sat in middle of the room. "This, is what I'll use to..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Gomen, I just can't get Tenchi out of my mind."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"I'll get rid of it."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"WE might find use for it later."  
  
"Alright..." Washu smiled deviously.  
  
"Sasami really wants you to come."  
  
"I'm sick of Jurian traditions!"  
  
"I know. But it's because of Startica isn't it?"  
  
"That and a few other ones."  
  
"Why does everyone seem to think so little of that night?"  
  
"Because..." Washu went back to tightening screws.  
  
"I have an idea, thank you Yosho, can you tell Sasami I'll be fine."  
  
"Sure." Yosho said as he walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She ran away sir."  
  
"I know that don't think I'm stupid."  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
  
"Get her Sasori."  
  
"Yes sir." A man with a black shirt on, and black pants. On the shirt there was a scorpion. The man had very large black eyes, no white to them at all. He spit on the floor and watched it disintegrate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night Sasami, Mehoshi, Kiyone, and Aeka were playing a board game. Nobuyuki was working in his room and Yosho and Washu were talking HebiTsukai stood on the roof. (don't ask me how she got up there)  
  
'I miss the ship. But I hate him, how can I go back with him living there. Watching my every move.' She saw some thing falling from the sky. "I wonder what that is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll just have some fish." Ryoko said smiling.  
  
"Ve don' hav vish." The waiter said.  
  
"Oh okay then. I'll just have some sushi."  
  
"Now, now suwsi." The waiter yelled.  
  
"Then what the hell do you have?" Ryoko asked getting angry.  
  
"Noddles."  
  
"I'll take noodles then."  
  
"Vhat vill you hav sir?"  
  
"Uh... noodles."  
  
"Two noddles."  
  
"Yah. And some Sake."  
  
"And Saake"  
  
"Yah. Two." Tenchi said smiling.  
  
"Two noddles and two saake."  
  
"YES!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
The waiter waddled off.  
  
'Ryoko looks so beautiful tonight. It's almost hard to believe she did it all by herself.'  
  
'Ooh Tenchi you don't know how long I've waited for this night.'  
  
"Ryoko you look very beautiful tonight." Tenchi said while gazing at her.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi. You're so sweet. You're-you don't know how happy this makes me." Ryoko said wiping her eyes quickly.  
  
"Well why don't we hurry and eat so we can go to a special place just for us."  
  
"Oh Tenchi." Ryoko smiled. "HEY WAITER HURRY UP!"  
  
Tenchi smiled, glad to see she wasn't putting on some cover for the date.  
  
Tenchi looked down at the menu. "Ryoko you know I'm going to choose soon."  
  
"Hai," Ryoko said looking down as well.  
  
"I wanted you to know. You're one of the top two."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, but don't tell the others. Please it would only cause problems. I don't want there to be problems."  
  
"Okay Tenchi."  
  
'I bet if I stop fighting with Aeka and she still fights with me, Tenchi would forget all about the others and go with me!' Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
Tenchi looked up and smiled. "Where's the food?"  
  
"I donno, but if they don't hurry I'm going in the kitchen to get it."  
  
Tenchi laughed.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"You'd kill them then get the food."  
  
"Oh haha. Right." Ryoko blushed. Tenchi laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yosho and Washu sat down looking over information about HebiTsukai.  
  
"'She's 16, she graduated from the Space Academy. No wait. She dropped out three weeks before she graduated.' That's weird. She majored in my class... but I don't remember ever seeing her before."  
  
Yosho looked at the pictures of her on another computer. "She was going to get married but her boyfriend was sent off to war. Hmmm...."  
  
Washu frowned. "When I was asking her stuff about her past she said she only remembers a space ship. And a few planets."  
  
"Well maybe she doesn't want us to know this."  
  
"That may very well be possible." The computer on Washu's left started beeping like crazy.  
  
"Washu what's that for?"  
  
'That's weird.'  
  
"It's to tell me when something enters earth's atmosphere." She began to type something on a keyboard that was in a different language. "Something landed right outside the shrine. Yosho will you stay here with the girls to protect them?"  
  
"Right, please be careful Washu." Yosho said. As they walked out of the lab Washu grabbed two large guns.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm an expert with these. Hm, hm," Washu ran outside.  
  
Yosho walked in the room with the girls. "Keep your guard up."  
  
"Why Yosho?" Kiyone asked standing up and grabbing her gun.  
  
"Some thing from space landed outside the shrine."  
  
"Where's Washu? And HebiTsukai? And Tenchi and Ryoko?"  
  
  
"I know where they all are... but Hebi."  
  
Nobuyuki ran to the closet and pulled out a long box. He opened it showing two guns. "I'm ready!"  
  
Everyone looked at Nobuyuki. Mehoshi walked up to him and took the guns. "Thanks!" Nobuyuki sighed.  
  
"No problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Be on guard Hebi. It might be him." She jumped off the roof and landed next to Washu (who just slipped out the door with the guns) in a squatted position. She stood up. Washu pointed the gun at her.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Washu asked sternly.  
  
"The roof, Hey watch where you point those things."  
  
"Where are you going so late?"  
  
"I could ask the same to you. You've got guns."  
  
"Something landed in the forest. I'm going to check it out. Go inside." Washu said as she started to walk away.  
  
"I'm doing the same thing. I think it might have to do with me."  
  
Washu looked at her and kept walking. "Why?"  
  
"A-a search party."  
  
Washu kept walking. "Come with me then."  
  
"Alright. That's what I'm doing."  
  
"I know your lying to us."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Washu?"  
  
"You were my student."  
  
"What? I never met you. I've never even been to school."  
  
  
Washu stopped turned around and pointed the gun at HebiTsukai. "Don't lie. I know almost everything about you. Remember the blood test I gave you the other day?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I got your personal profile out of the GP."  
  
"They give that away?"  
  
"No, I had to kill a few people to get it but I got it."  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt anyone."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Hebi. But I'm on to you. Don't make any fowl ups. Or BOOM your gone."  
  
HebiTsukai turned white. 'How could she not know?'  
  
Washu pulled her gun back and kept walking. "Come on Hebi."  
  
"Right." She said as she ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sasori better not screw this up. She's got my gems with her. She probably doesn't remember though. She was drunk when we were gambling."  
  
"He won't mess up Kagato." A woman said. "And if he does I'll fix this."  
  
"Good, Ikkakujyuu I'm counting on you."  
  
"Thank you sir." The woman had long white hair that was in a braid. She wore a long light blue dress. She walked away.  
  
"But you have no control on us now Kagato." She muttered to herself while walking down the hall.  
  
Kagato sat at a throne. Looking into a computer. "Little Washu's met up with an old student. Once I have the gems she'll be under my control again. Washu, you will be mine. And 'HebiTsukai' What a weird name she picked. They'll come back to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi finished eating and they were walking down town when Ryoko heard a voice in her head.  
  
"I don't trust her." It was Washu.  
  
"Washu?" Ryoko screamed.  
  
Tenchi jumped back. "Ah Ryoko what's wrong?"  
  
'Mom? Who don't you trust?'  
  
'HebiTsukai, something fell from space. It landed outside the shrine. Hebi and me are on our way there. She said she thinks it has something to do with her. I told her I've been reading her profile from the GP. She said she's not here to hurt any one. Ryoko you and Tenchi have to come home.'  
  
"NO!" Ryoko shouted and thought at the same time.  
  
Tenchi was getting a bit freaked out by then. "Ryoko what's wrong at the house?"  
  
"Washu thinks something from space is at the shrine and wants us to go back.  
  
"We should listen to Washu. I'm sorry Ryoko."  
  
"Fine. 'Washu we're coming home.'"  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
"Uh. I hate when she does that! She had it planned with some of her drinking buddies I know it!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be grandpa and dad?"  
  
"... her old ones."  
  
"Oh." Tenchi said as Ryoko grabbed onto his arm and the disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasori stepped out of the space pod. 'Don't hurt her to bad. Bring her back alive. And if you can't get her back at least bring the gems.' "Yeah right. Like I'm not going to hurt her. Ha, he must be kidding. That little brat's gonna pay for making me do this." E cracked his knuckles one by one. "This is where she was staying? Sad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu ran up the path with Hebi close behind her. When Ryoko and Tenchi appeared out of nowhere. "Washu what's going on?" She grabbed Hebi by the collar of her black robes. "What are you up to?"   
  
"Nothing I promise! I don't want to hurt any one!" She tried to pull away. "Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi grabbed her and Ryoko let go. He put his hand on her shoulder firmly as if he didn't trust her too. "Hebi what's going on?"  
  
"I-I think they're coming for me I can handle this why don't you all just go home and live peacefully." She shivered.  
  
Tenchi looked down at her fierce and questioningly. "Why did you come here?"  
  
She sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She frowned and quickly whipped it away. "I ran away." She looked at the ground.  
  
"Then why do you want to go back?" Tenchi asked getting confused.  
  
"He's got something I want. And I've got something he wants. And Ryoko and Aeka and even Washu don't want me here. I'll just go home. And live life there."  
  
Tenchi looked at her and saw the tears brimming around her eyes. He pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Hebi. It doesn't matter to me if they want you here."  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed. "I never said I didn't want the girl here. She's got something I wanna know!"  
  
Washu looked at them then continued walking.  
  
Hebi pulled out of Tenchi's arms and ran into the forest. "Where is she going?" he asked Ryoko.  
  
"Donno. But I'll get her. Go find Washu."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well then what can I do to help?" Nobuyuki asked for the fifth time.  
  
"Nothing!" Sasami screamed. She ran out the door with the others.  
  
Nobuyuki sat down on the couch. "They always leave me behind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hebi saw a man standing in front of Washu. Washu held the gun out.  
  
"Prof. Washu?" he asked staring into her eyes.  
  
"Not any more." She said sternly. "Now who are you, what do you want?"  
  
"Two things."  
  
"Name them."  
  
"Hebi, as you call her, and the gems she carries with her."  
  
"To bad." Washu said holding the gun to his forehead. "I asked who are you?"  
  
"Sasori, and I think I'll take more than what I came for. Prof. Washu?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm taking... you."  
  
Washu fired the gun at his face. He fell to the ground.  
  
"I don't think so. Who do you work for?"  
  
"I'll never tell."  
  
"What do you have to do with Hebi?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"What are the gems for?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Then no more Sasori." Washu held the gun closer to his face.  
  
"No,"  
  
"TELL!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Washu pushed the button on her gun and a large bullet came out and hit his head. His face was bloody and smashed.  
  
"You should have known better. Prof." A voice came from the ship.  
  
"That man won't make his first move alone."  
  
"Who are you then?"  
  
"I'm Sasori."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Washu it amazes me how smart and stupid you are at the same time."  
  
"I'm not stupid." Washu said gripping the gun tighter. "In anything."  
  
"You believe what Yosho told you? That it was HIS fault. Not yours? Tell you what Washu. Come with me and you can ask him."  
  
"Come out of there."  
  
"You can see your son."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT OF THERE ONORE!"  
  
"Temper, temper, Washu."  
  
"You stay away from my past, and me and Hebi. Now show yourself."  
  
Hebi walked to Washu's side. "Washu it's okay. I'll go and he'll leave you guys alone."  
  
"No." Washu said glaring at him.  
  
Hebi stepped forward. "He wants these, am I right?" she held out a chain with three gems on it.  
  
"Yes. Hebi give them here. He doesn't want you just the gems."  
  
"I know what these do. I've got control over you. Were you aware of that?"  
  
"Yes I was. Thank you for reminding me." Hebi smiled. "But it doesn't matter." Hebi's smile faded. "You can't work it." Washu stared at Hebi, who was talking to the pod.  
  
"Crap," Hebi muttered to herself.  
  
"What is it?" Washu stood farther away from the pod then Hebi.  
  
"He's right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know how to use the gems." She slipped them into her pocket. "And unless I do I'm still under his control. He can never get these gems."  
  
"What? Who's got control over you?"  
  
"Kagato."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Kagato's my master."  
  
Washu laughed a bit. "As he was mine."  
  
"Nani? Kagato was your master?"  
  
"Hai. He ruled over me like he does you. But it was worse back then. Oh it was much worse."  
  
"Enough of you girl's chattering." Sasori stepped out of the space pod. "Washu why don't you tell her your story?"  
  
"Sasori." Washu said in disgust. "You're still working for him?"  
  
"Hai. And gladly."  
  
"HebiTsukai time to come home."  
  
"No. He doesn't really want me back. He wants me dead if anything."  
  
"Don't lie to yourself Hebi." Sasori walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You think of me as... a brother right?"  
  
"A brother in torture and killing."  
  
"That's what I thought." Sasori smiled. "Well take this from your brother. Kagato 'wants' you."  
  
"Like sexually?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Good, Sasori you almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
He smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
"He thinks you're the best killer he's got."  
  
Sasori began playing with her hair as she stared off into space. "I'm just a murderer. Nothing more."  
  
Washu stared at the couple as he whispered stuff about killing and assassins while playing with Hebi's hair, and she stared into space.  
  
"Sasori, why do we kill people?" Hebi asked still in a staring state.  
  
"Because it's fun and we can. We're assassins Hebi." He smiled the hair between his fingers.  
  
Washu couldn't take it any more. She pulled up her gun as Ryoko and Tenchi ran next to her.  
  
"Sasori why did this happen to me?"  
  
"Because of what happened on Startica a long time ago."  
  
"Startica..." Washu muttered to herself. She dropped the gun to the floor. Tenchi picked it up and pointed it at Hebi and Sasori.  
  
"Startica?" Ryoko asked. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"A Jurian holiday in mid-summer." Washu whispered softly. She looked at her hands and ran to the shrine.  
  
"Oh, Sasori. Some one... I-I remember a crow. What does it mean?"  
  
"Karasu, Kagato's brother."  
  
"Karasu, it almost." Hebi looked at Sasori her mind was overflowing with memories of a forgotten life. She hugged him. Sasori almost fainted he was so shocked.  
  
"Hebi, get away from him we need to ask him some questions."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you guys hurt him. He's like my brother."  
  
"Sasori you piece of crap." Ryoko muttered as she looked at him. "Tenchi she works for Kagato!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I remember that man. His name is Sasori. If he spits on something it melts into nothing. And if our sweet little Hebi thinking they're like brother and sister. She must work for him."  
  
"Your right Ryoko." Hebi said letting go of Sasori. "I'm Kagato's newest assassin." She smiled faintly. "I just don't want to go back."  
  
"Give me the gems Hebi. Then you can stay."  
  
"No, he'll kill me with them."  
  
"I'm sorry Hebi."  
  
"For what?"  
  
And with that Sasori hit Hebi behind the neck. She dropped to the floor knocked out. He reached into his pocket and took the gems. "That."  
  
Ryoko's energy sword flew put of her wrist. "No you don't. Those things have power over you, and her, and me, and Washu, and other people. You can't just go and give away our freedom."  
  
Tenchi grabbed the gun tightly. "Sasori, a second ago you looked as though you loved her. Why?"  
  
Sasori looked down at the ground for a moment. "It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that I get this safely to Kagato before tomorrow."  
  
Sasori looked at Hebi and picked her up. "I'll save you the trouble."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko looked at him shocked. Finally Ryoko couldn't take it. She flung at him with her sword out. She was so close to hitting him. KLUNK. The sword hit a tough surrounding barrier. "Skin of a scorpion." She smiled to herself.  
  
"Right."  
  
Sasori held Hebi close to him. "Come after her. If you really do want her here." He walked back to the space pod and walked in.  
  
Tenchi looked at the gun in his hands and pushed the button. "HEBI!" He ran to the closing door and quickly slipped under right before it closed.  
  
"TENCHI!" Ryoko screamed. She began tearing at the sides of the pod. Fire burst out of the bottom, burning Ryoko's skin. But she kept hitting at the pod. Finally, the ship flew off the ground leaving Ryoko alone and crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(The next day)  
  
Ryoko awoke the next morning in Washu's lab alone. She stood up and walked out of the room. "Washu?"  
  
Washu was sitting on the couch with Sasami's sleeping head resting on her lap. She waved Ryoko over. "She was up all night worried about Tenchi and Hebi."  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko cried softly. "He was so brave and noble. Now they're probably killing him. Torturing his very soul." She sobbed then sat down next to Washu. Surprising enough Washu didn't say anything about her crying. She saw Kiyone sleep on the near by couch who was apparently trying to bring comfort to herself and Sasami. Mehoshi and Aeka's snorts could be heard from up stiars and Yosho and Nobuyuki's faint murmurs in the kitchen.  
  
"We're going to save them... right mom?"  
  
"Hai, we have to. Or I'll kill myself."  
  
....  
  
Washu: why'd ya think of the first part? OO yes there is much more to come. But the question is. Will you read it?... *dun, dun, dun!!* Well ja ne for now. The next one will be called "Saving The Serpent" I thought it was cool. This one is called "Meet the Assasssins" guess why. Come on GUESS! Hehe. Ja ne for now. Watch out for "Saving the Serpent" Thanks you for reading this. Review if ya can please! Ooh wow I went longer then planned hehe. 


End file.
